Fall For You
by nyrgirl
Summary: Christen is the new diva. Her dream finally came true and after almost a decade of hard work she made it big. In the ring she has everything together; the skill, the talent and the charisma. Outside the ring...not so much. She finds love in someone who has a girlfriend. Not being able to handle it she may do some crazy things along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in Mr. McMahon's office in Connecticut. I'm Christen and I just got called up to the main roster. I was down in NXT for close to three years. I loved being there and miss all the friends I made, but my dream finally came true. I am now an official part of the main roster. I worked 5 years prior to NXT in the Independent wrestling scene. I've traveled all over the United States and even went to wrestle in the UK for 2 years. I moved back to New York where I was born, this time in Long Island. I moved with my family to Tampa when I was 18, which was the year I went to the UK to wrestle. I moved back with my parents two years later and started doing promotions around the East Coast. I traveled with my best friend I met in England; she too was from the United States. When I got the call from Vince to be a part of NXT and sign with him it was an offer I couldn't refuse. All my hard work and dedication led to this. I lost my only real friend because she was jealous that I was called by the WWE.

Anyway I waited for 10 minutes before I heard the door close behind me. I turned around and saw Vince. I haven't seen him in a few months. "Hello Christen" he shook my hand once he sat at his desk. "Hi Mr. McMahon" I smiled.

"Okay I have everything in order for you." He folded his hands on the desk and looked me right in the eyes, I was a little intimidated by him staring into my soul (it seemed).

"You won't start immediately on the shows. If you prove that you could wrestle in front of huge crowds and this type of setting then we'll put you on Superstars in a couple of weeks. And after that we'll start thinking of things for you and you'll debut on the main roster."

"Sounds fair sir" I smiled.

"Okay good, you don't look nervous" he laughed.

"I'm excited, I was nervous but now talking about it I'm getting more excited."

"That's what I like to hear" he laughed. "My daughter and I saw something special in you and we're happy to have you on board" he shook my hand again.

"I almost forgot, you get to be mentored by the superstar that I think best suits your character."

"Who is it?"

"You'll find out when you fly out to Omaha" he said and handed me my plane ticket and some paperwork.

"Okay, thank you sir I won't let you down" I stood up. He did too and shook my hand again, "good. You're dismissed."

I left the office with a huge smile on my face.

I was going to drive back to New York and take the plane at JFK airport. I had to get my luggage ready and then fly out to Omaha at 9:15.

The next day I went to the arena for Raw. I'm doing a dark match against Summer Rae. It was going to be a challenge because she is really good and I know from experience what she could do in the ring. We had to fight countless times in NXT.

I was going to be greeted at the door by my mentor. I was kind of nervous; rocking back and forth from my toes to the heel of my foot. The person was late. I looked around the room then I spotted CM Punk walking towards me. I've been a fan of his since I started wrestling and when he was just in the Independents. I watched him and assessed his attitude and sort of built my character up from him as well as Stone Cold and Roddy Piper. I was always the shy girl in the back of the class. I had plenty of good friends whom I drifted off from after graduating high school. I was always called weird for being "punk rock" and not drinking or going out on weekends. I was the kid who had pictures of comic book heroes and wrestlers I admired hanging in my locker instead of the hottest teen celebrity. I always knew I was different and wrestling seemed like the right thing for me. I like acting like someone else and being confident in my character. I was always creative so that helped me.

It seemed like forever that Punk has been walking towards me. Not only was he an amazing wrestler and talker, I may also have a tiny crush on him.

"Hey I'm showing you the ropes…literally" he walked up to me. I laughed at his choice of words. "Hi" I smiled.

"Thanks for getting my joke" he laughed.

"Oh you're welcome" I snapped my wrist.

"Very funny. I've seen your skills and you're wrestling skills and promo skills are kind of the best I've seen from a diva."

"Wow that means a lot coming from you" I smiled.

"You have a match tonight before Raw airs, that's plenty of time for me to talk with you." He waved me over to walk with him.

We walked down a hall and stepped in through double doors. Once we walked out I could see the men setting up the arena for Raw tonight. We were on the second level and sat in the seats right in the front of the gate. "Wow I never saw the set up before" I looked around. "It's pretty cool to see it almost transformed for the show" he looked at me, I swear I was going to melt.

"So how old are you Christen?"

"27" I rolled my eyes then smiled.

"Insecure about that" he chuckled.

"Not really now but in Florida the girls were younger than me."

"I'm way older than you so you'll feel young with me" he winked. "Enough about this old talk I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"How can I get over my fear of messing up on tv?"

"Well it takes a few times to get that out of your head. Wrestling is your specialty so confidence and security is key. Ignore that fear and just do what you do, forget the cameras are there. That goes for promos as well, forget the camera and pretend you're talking to the person you feel most comfortable with. Example; if let's say your best friend is the one you are comfortable with, you wouldn't be afraid of being yourself, right?"

"Right thanks" I smiled.

"That's what I'm here for. How many outside the ring promos have you done?"

"Oh wow, um…about 25 in the last 7 years. You can find them on youtube" I winked.

"I will look them up" he laughed. "How do you feel about tonight?"  
"Good…comfortable. I've wrestled Summer many times."

"That's good" he nodded.

"Phil" I heard AJ's voice behind me. "Hey" he turned around. She sat next to him on the other side and they kissed. "Meet my prodigy Christen" he turned to me.

"I know you" she smiled.

"Hey AJ" I waved slightly. "Excited?"

"Very" I nodded.

"Cool, you're really good by the way."

"Oh thanks, means a lot."

They started flirting right in front of me. It was very awkward to say the least. I finally got the urge to leave. "Um, I'm going to go look around" I stood up.

"You want me to come around with you?" Punk asked.

"Its fine" I went to the stairs. "See you around Christen" Punk called out.

I walked around and bumped into someone. Just my luck. I looked up to see Fandango. "Sorry" he steadied me.

"It's all my fault" I nervously laughed.

"I'm Curtis by the way" he held out his hand.

"Christen" I smiled and shook his hand.

"We've met before" he recalled. "Yeah a couple of times you were on NXT."

"You're wrestling Summer tonight?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks" I smiled and walked the opposite way.

The locker room was empty. I sat in a stall with my head in my hands. I thought about tonight mixed in with the advice Punk gave me and I'm feeling relaxed. I took a few deep breaths then picked my head up. I saw Trinity walk in. "Oh hey, you're the new girl" she smiled and walked over to me.

"Yes I am, hi it's a pleasure to meet you" I said as she sat down next to me. "You too I've seen your work" she nodded.

"Cool, congrats on getting married."

"Oh thank you. Are you married?" she asked me.

"No" I shook my head.

"Not seeing anyone at the moment?"

"No last time I had a real boyfriend was four years ago" I laughed. "Oh wow. Anyway are you nervous for tonight?" she started unpacking her gear. "Not anymore I'm feeling relaxed now."

"That's good, I was a nervous wreck" she laughed.

"You shouldn't have been, you're a great performer."

"Thank you, I've seen your work too you're excellent."

"Thanks I feel like I made a new bff" I laughed and she joined in too. "Definitely" she gave me a high five. Summer Rae walked in the room. "Christen" she shouted and ran over to hug me. "Hey stranger" I hugged her back.

"I've been waiting for you to be called up since I did."

"Well now I'm here" I smiled.

"Yeah you are. How's it going?"

"Great, how about with you?"

"Good, good happy to fight you tonight."

I turned to the stall I was in previously and noticed my luggage wasn't there. "ugh" I sighed to myself, but Trinity over heard.

"What's wrong?"

"Must have left my luggage with Punk" I turned around. "I better go find him" I walked out of the room as a few other divas were going in.

I searched through the halls for him and even asked some personnel. I turned the corner and found him. He looked at me and pointed to my luggage that was beside him.

He met me halfway. "You forgot this" he rolled it over to me. "Thanks Punk" I nodded.

"Please call me Phil" he smiled.

"Does this mean we're friends?"

"I think it does" he smiled and nodded. "Cool" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he joked. "Do I have something in my teeth?" he grinned and pointed at his teeth.

"No and that was disturbing."

"So now I'm disturbing?" he faked being hurt. "You're impossible, that's what you are" I pointed at him.

"It's a gift" he shrugged.

"Okay Mr. Confidence I better go get ready."

"Good luck and I like my new nickname."

"Thanks and it's not" I walked away. "You don't want to get on my bad side" he called out. Without turning around I said, "I'm shaking in my boots."

I wrestled Summer for about ten minutes before the show was to start. The match was won and I got cheers from the crowd. I wasn't a babyface by any means, but people liked my character's attitude. It was cool to see many people like a character I took to develop on my own it made me feel like I've done my job right.

I walked backstage and saw Punk, I mean Phil clapping as I walked towards him.

"Good job" he patted me on the back.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"See you didn't mess up and you aren't going to…got it?"

"Got it" I saluted. He opened his arms and I hugged him. He felt so warm and comfortable I could just stay in his arms the rest of the night. AJ is one lucky girl.

"Go hit the showers" he said once I pulled away. "Why, do I reek? Kidding, I'm going."

"Yeah you do reek" he closed his nose with his fingers jokingly. "By Phil" I laughed then turned around to head back to the locker room.

Even though it wasn't on the main show it felt un-real to be here. The fans really are amazing and get your blood pumping for the match. I am happy here and this is where I belong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note to the reader: This story is completely from my imagination but may contain glimpses of real events happening on screen.**

* * *

My first week here has been nothing but fun. I was getting a good response form the fans; I've met some amazing friends and had a huge confidence booster for me. The advice that Punk as well as other superstars and divas really helped remove my insecurities about wrestling with a huge crowd. I might be a rookie but I feel like a veteran.

Everyone was at the gym so I decided to tag along. I was doing pull ups when Punk walked over to me. I was developing feelings for him. I know it was never going to happen, but damn I wish it could. "Hey Phil" I jumped down from the bar. "Pretty strong there" he pointed at the bar.

"It took me many years to be able to do at least one pull up." He laughed, "Same. How come I haven't noticed that tattoo before?" he pointed to the tattoo on my wrist.

"You weren't observant enough" I joked. It was the number 13; Italians feel that it is a lucky number. "I have two more" I nodded.

"Let me see" he said like a kid.

"You get childish when it comes to tattoos" I laughed and he nodded. I took down my tank top strap to show the tattoo of a dream catcher on my back near my shoulder blade. "Nice" he said then I pulled my strap up. I showed him the tattoo of the words 'punk queen' on my left ring finger.

"I like you even more" he lightly punched my shoulder. "So, um how's your first week?"

"Great I'm just exhausted."

"Happens to the best of us" he nodded. "Well I should get back to exercising" I told him because I saw AJ walking towards us.

"Okay talk to you later" he smiled and I walked off.

* * *

Phil pov

I turned back around after watching Christen walk away. AJ was walking toward me with a huge smile on her face. "Hi babe" she jumped on me. I laughed, "hi shorty."

She jumped down from my arms after kissing me. "You seem to be getting close with Christen" she clearly had a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, I smell jealousy" I sniffed for emphasis.

"I am not jealous Phil and I'm a little offended that you'd think that" she put her hands on her hips, with a scowl on her face.

"Sorry, but I'm just friends with her alright" I bent my head down to be level with her. "Okay, but if I see any funny business then she's going down" she smiled.

"No funny business" I put my hand on my heart.

* * *

AJ pov

I watched as Phil was talking to the new girl Christen. She showed him her tattoos and he seemed impressed. Before she came I was like the only girl he talks to I don't know what it is about her. He seems to be flirting with her, I saw yesterday and on Monday how they talked and joked around with each other. There is one thing I'm not and that's jealous of her. I decided to walk over to them. I caught Christens eye then I saw her walk away a few seconds later. Phil was still staring as she walked back which caught a nerve with me.

"…I smell jealousy" he sniffed a few times. How could he say that to me? I'm not jealous at all. He probably thinks that I really am crazy.

He assured me they were just friends and I nodded my head. I didn't know what else to say after he promised he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I hugged him then went back to lifting.

* * *

Christen pov

I walked through the hall of the hotel tonight is a house show I'm not a part of it, but I felt like being here to check out how a house show is run. I needed to show the bosses that I'm committed to this company and that I want to better myself. I heard a man's voice and I looked up to see Fandango.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Haven't seen you since Monday how have you been?" he took a sip of his water.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good, so a bunch of us are going out tonight after the show and you're welcome to come…if you want."

"Sure who's going to be there?" I nodded.

"Me, Kofi, Trinity, Uso twins, Shield guys usually come out with us and possibly Phil and AJ. By the way I'm glad you're coming."

"Thanks" I nodded. "Do you need a ride by any chance?" he asked me.

"Yeah that would be great thanks" I smiled.

"Cool I'll see you in the lobby in an hour."

"Okay, bye Curtis" I smiled and left.

He was such a sweet guy. I didn't think I'd say yes to go out and party, because that's not like me but how can you say no to Fandango?

I met Curtis by the doors of the hotel to go to the house show. "Ready?"

"Yep" I smiled as I walked toward him.

We sat in his car for a minute before he started up the car. He was checking the car which was weird because I never did that. I guess we all have our little things.

"So where are you from?" he looked back and backed up the car. "New York" I nodded.

"Cool, I'm from Maine. Do you still live there?"

"Right now yeah I lived there while I was doing NXT but traveled back and forth. I was born in Brooklyn now I live in Long Island."

"Do you see Zack Ryder around?" he laughed. "Actually once yeah" I laughed.

"Give me more on your background, where'd you wrestle before going to Tampa?" he glanced over to me then back at the road.

"Well I started at 18 and moved to England for two years. In those two years my parents moved a little outside of Tampa. When I came back from there I moved back in with my parents. I traveled around with Chikira, Beyond, and WSU right before I got a contract. I moved to Long Island once I got more money and to be closer to where WSU is located."

"What an adventure, from New York to London, to Tampa, and back to New York again. My travel wasn't much."

"What about you?" I looked at him. We were at a stop light. "Well I stayed in Maine and raveled around New England from 99 till about 2006 when I got a contract. I was in the developmental system from 2006 until 2010 when I won NXT. I moved to Tampa around 2007."

Right as he finished talking the light turned green.

"You started in 99 wow" I nodded.

"Are you implying that I'm old?" he joked.

"No just saying that you have a lot of experience I think I could learn from you."

"Oh okay" he smiled. "What year did you start?"

"2005 I debuted in matches. I trained in my senior year."

"A lot of schools don't let you start until you're 18."

"My boyfriend was enrolled in the school and he got me in, the head trainer loved him."

"What's his name maybe I know him?"

"He never made it. He um got in a car accident a few months after I started. HE died in the hospital the next day. It was the hardest thing I ever had to go through; I still miss him because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have built up the courage to train. I owe him my career."

"Oh wow I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you but it's been almost 9 years."

"Well still" he shrugged. We finally got to the arena.

Curtis went to go get ready and I stood in catering. House shows didn't seem as hectic, it was much quieter. Nobody was in catering, most stood outside in the halls stretching or talking to crew members and fellow wrestlers. Summer came over to me after she finished talking to Natalya. "Hey girlie" she sat down next to me; she was in her dance attire. "Hi, can you tell me about Curtis? What's he like?"

"Wow, why all of a sudden are you asking me this?"

"We've been talking and he drove me here today."

"Do you like him?" she smiled.

"Not like that I just want to know what he's like." I shrugged.

"He's a great guy, funny, smart, and a sweetheart. You should go for it; I mean if you wanted to."

"Look, don't tell anyone but" I leaned in closer to her. "I like Phil…a lot."

"That's dangerous territory" she shook her head. "Why's that?"

"First off he's with AJ"-

"I know that but there's more?" I was confused.

"Everyone knows he's a bit of a player and AJ is a bit territorial of Phil."

"Really she's attached at the hip?"

"It doesn't seem like he's that much into her as much as she is to him. They seem pretty happy, but Punk isn't the slight bit interested in relationships…or so it seems given his past."

"You seem to know a lot about this" I laughed.

"I listen I can't help it" she shrugged and I laughed.

* * *

AJ pov

I overheard Summer and Christen talking about Phil and I. I knew it she like Phil. I swear if she gets anywhere near him there will be hell to pay.

I walked down the hall to find Phil.

"Hey Phil let's go to catering and eat something."

"I already ate" he shrugged. I took a deep breath, "I didn't but I want you to come with me."

He grinned, "okay."

I had a plan up my sleeve and hopefully Christen is still there. "You seem more jumpy then usual babe" he laughed.

"I don't know something about this day."

"You are very odd."

We reached catering and gladly she was still there talking to Summer. "So Phil what are we doing tonight?" I said flirtatiously. "Going out with the guys, Curtis invited me."

Curtis…interesting. Everything is falling into place.

"Sounds great" I reached up and kissed him. I opened my right eye a little to see if Christen was watching and she wasn't so I stopped.

I put food on my plate and went over, with Phil; to sit at the table Summer and Christen are sitting.

"Hi girls" I said to them as I sat down. They kind of gave me a dirty look. Christen then looked over to Phil, "hi guys."

"I heard you'll be coming out with us tonight" Phil said to Christen.

"Yeah" she nodded. "Should be fun."

"It always is, but I think it's somehow going to be better" I smiled.

* * *

Christen pov

Aj smiled that fake smile that made me want to puke. "Summer and I were going to leave. We'll see you two later" I stood up and poked Summer's shoulder.

She stood up.

"See you later" Phil said then we walked away.

"She was obviously up to something" Summer looked at me as we walked down the hall. "Ya think?" I laughed.

"Well if she tries anything I got your back alright" she put her arm around me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

I was very curious about what was going to happen tonight. If she doesn't think that I'd get her back she'll be in a rude awakening. It's not even about getting Phil, I could care less if we weren't together I just want to get AJ. It might be risky, but I think it would be sort of bitter sweet.

"Oh it's on" I said to Summer. She nodded in agreement.


End file.
